


Apology Accepted

by owlpockets



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: Isabela encounters Merrill somewhere unexpected and they decide to do crime together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through I decided I was not wild about this idea, but I finished it anyway because FEMSLASH FEBRUARY WOO!
> 
> Written for the montly prompt "strangers" at Femslash Big Bang.

_Andraste’s flaming arsehole_ , why did it have to be Merrill? Merrill, who was now offering a cheerful wave across the room. Merrill, who started grinning at her like a lovestruck fool. Merrill, who had all the subtlety of a dwarven warhammer when it came to subterfuge. _What in the Maker’s name was she even doing out here?_

Isabela gave her an odd look and flicked her eyes back to the bandit leader, Mervin or Melvin or Martin or something; the name didn’t matter when she called them all sweetheart and cocked her hip just so.

“Eh, ignore her, she’s new...and maybe a bit dim.” The last bit was directed over his shoulder at Merrill. One of the other men smacked her on the arm and Isabela tamped down on the flash of anger threatening to overtake her better judgement. Mervin or Melvin or Martin started sweating slightly and dabbed his brow with a handkerchief. “I mean, we’re all capable, no need to worry.”

“Of course,” Isabela said, her tone dry as autumn leaves as she pointedly ignored Merrill’s presence, barely sparing her a second glance. “Though this is not a job for amateurs, even capable ones.”

And so help her, Merrill was looking so bewildered and faintly like someone kicked her grandmother, but there was nothing Isabela could do without getting them both into a fight with extremely poor odds. She silently willed Merrill to catch on. Double crossing seasoned criminals was a tricky business if one did not have a full crew at one’s back.

“I’m sure we’ll manage well enough,” a man said, resting his hand casually but significantly on the pommel of his short sword. Isabela preferred not to think about the second, much larger sword at his back. It looked like something Hawke would carry and he had the air of a man who knew how to swing it, two points on a short list of things that gave Isabela pause in any job these days.

“Good. I will meet you back here at noon for the exchange.” Though she was sorely tempted to spare a second glance at Merrill, just to be sure she was alright, Isabela turned on her heel and put a little extra swing in her swagger as she walked away.

_

The bonfire and singing and drinking had been going for hours, and Isabela’s ass was getting sore from sitting on hard stone while she waited for Merrill to move out of sight of the rest of the group. Honestly, when she had still had a ship and a crew she would have never allowed them to get quite _this_ smashed the night before a big job, but that was part of the appeal for her. They would likely be too hungover to bothering chasing after her until it was far too late to catch up once they realized they had been used.

Finally, Merrill set down her cup and stepped away from the fire, politely declining two offers of accompaniment with her staff gripped lightly in one hand. _That’s my girl,_ Isabela thought, smiling to herself. She had been helping Merrill cultivate that deceptive cuteness that worked so well in her favor in sticky situations.

The night was almost pitch black under a new moon, but the fire was big enough to cast just enough light to reflect off Merrill’s mail sleeves. Isabela moved forward, silent as a shadow, and leaned in close to brush a smoky whisper against her delicate ear. “Hey, stranger.”

The surprised shriek that followed Isabela’s greeting put a wicked grin on her face. “Bela! You scared me!”

Isabela wrapped her arms around Merrill’s chest and squeezed until felt ribs shift. “I’m sorry about earlier, kitten. It was either that or get us both killed. As much as I missed you I wasn’t willing to risk that before I even got to greet you _properly_.”

“Proper? Who said anything about being proper?” Merrill was chasing Isabela’s lips with her own as she pulled away, the tip of her pink tongue visible behind parted lips. It was enough to drive Isabela wild inside. The chase was a short one. “Apology accepted, by the way,” she added when they paused for air.

“But seriously kitten, what are you doing out here with these useless thugs?” Isabela turned and hooked her arm through Merrill’s, leading away her away from the rest of the group as they strolled into the night.

Merrill gave a small sigh and hugged Isabela’s arm against her. “Oh, I needed some money. For the alienage. That surprise storm we had last week caved in four roofs and we’re still coming up short.”

“That’s springtime in Kirkwall for you. Why didn’t you ask Varric for the money?” Isabela was quite certain that their friends would be eager to throw whatever they could spare in the donation pool as they had many times before.

“I don’t like to do that, I should be self-sufficient by now.” Merrill sounded determined with the barest hint of hurt that Isabela would suggest that she was still struggling after three years in the city. “I’m tired of always having to take charity for this sort of thing.”

Isabela pursed her lips and tapped her index finger gently against Merrill’s slender arm in thought. Not only did she feel sympathetic to Merrill’s anxieties, she could see how two heads might be better than one in her upcoming scheme. “Well then, care to engage in some needlessly despicable crime with me? I promise the rewards will be much better than you could get from those bottom feeders.”

“Really? That does sound like much more fun!” Merrill giggled and leaned her head on Isabela’s shoulder as they walked. “Tell me more.”


End file.
